


Working Something Out

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [264]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mates, Multi, established wincest, polyamory negotiation, vampires have mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny knows Sam is his mate, and he also knows Dean is dead serious when he says he'll cut Benny's head off if Benny gets near Sam.He also knows they're hurting Sam.





	

Benny knows his own instincts, and his instincts are _screaming_  at him that Sam is mate.

He also knows his best friend, and he knows Dean is pretty serious when he says he’ll cut Benny’s head off in Benny touches Sam. Sam is Dean’s, and Dean and Sam have been a thing long before Benny even knew who the Winchesters were.

That doesn’t quiet his instincts. His desire to be with Sam, to please him in all ways, to have Sam want him in turn if at all possible.

Dean is his best friend, but Benny is pretty sure mate trumps even that. Not  that Dean will let him anywhere near Sam to even plead his case.

The whole Bunker is tense and off. Dean always looks and smells seconds away from snapping, like he wants to lock Sam away to protect him but knows better than to try it, like he wants to behead Benny but isn’t sure about losing his best friend, like he’s worried about losing his brother and his lover as every second passes. Benny would feel smug about that– _mate trumps everything_ –if it wasn’t so heart-wrenchingly sad.

Benny’s tense too, on edge with wanting and not having, knowing he probably can’t have, understanding his mate probably doesn’t even want him. His mate it attached, happy enough, well off as it is. Benny would just get in the way.

But Sam smells the worse off, confused and hurt and town between his lover and his friend. He starts spending less time with each of them, more time shut up in the old room he still sometimes sleeps in but mostly uses as an office, ignoring them.

Sam not being around hurts even worse. Everything is out of sync.

It takes Sam a month to emerge from his room, standing in the doorway to the kitchen where Benny and Dean are studiously standing at opposite ends, arms crossed. Both of them look up immediately, sensing that this is different than the usual emergence for food or a new book.

“We need to sort something out,” Sam says quietly.

If their attention wasn’t rapt before, it certainly is now.

“We can’t go on like this,” Sam continues. “You’re ruining what we have. More importantly, I’m not some piece of meat to fight over.”

Benny looks down, ashamed, and he thinks he sees Dean do the same. The last thing he wanted was for his mate to feel untreasured, unvalued, like an object to be fought over and not a human being to be loved and adored.

“So,” Sam continues, like he doesn’t notice how they’re reacting, but Benny knows his friend and he knows Sam is taking in every detail. “I need you guys to fix this. You’re best friends. You are. Remember that?”

Benny shrugs. Sure. Almost like brothers, actually. That doesn’t stop the fact that Sam, and what Sam wants, and their own desires for Sam, can easily tear them apart.

“And best friends,” Sam says, “are capable of sharing.”

They sit in stunned silence for a minute before Dean says, “are you saying…?”

Sam shrugs. “I love you both,” he says, and Benny takes a moment to feel a little thrill at the words. “I’m not choosing. That’s not fair to make me. If you’ll both have me, then you’ll have to work out a way to have me together. So…” he hesitates, and Benny suddenly realizes that he’s unsure. “Think you can share?”

Dean and Benny look at each other for the first time in what feels like days, a long, hard look before turning back to Sam. “Yeah,” Benny says after a moment. “Think I can manage that.”

Dean nods his agreement, and Sam looks inordinately pleased with himself.


End file.
